Barbie At The Auto Shop
by CheerWhore95
Summary: Barbie  Rosalie  runs her dads auto shop. Emmett is totally smitten with Barbie handling big boy toys. But can he show her he's not a total asshole and goofball?   Some laungauge


**A/N- Hey so I'm so happy because I'm actually sticking to fanfic. Which is a shocker considering I'm bi- polar and get bored with things easily? Sorry if the story has a stupid name but I promised he could name it if he would do a little something for me in return. *****Wink wink ***** hahahahah **

**Enjoy!**

**Rpov always Kay**

I'm Rosalie Hale and most people find me breathtakingly beautiful, but not me. I feel just like every other seventeen year old teen. Except I'm sexy and I love to be treated just like every other girl on a high horse who is bossy and wants to run the show. I'm from Jersey and there everything is ten times as big and overdone. Big hair, heavy boobs, and heavy accent. Life is the best there, except for the fact that my dad is taking over an old run down car shop called 'Breaks'. It's in Forks, Washington, a small town never heard of by most people. But that's why I'm standing here at my old bedroom door looking at the last of my room and glimpses of memories.

I heard footsteps behind me, followed by my dad's deep voice, "Alright, angel, you, mom and me got to get going if we're going to make it there according to schedule."

"Yeah, daddy, of course."

We turned out the room and watched the movers gather the remainder of our things. Once in my pink Porche convertible I started to drive to my new life that awaited me in Forks. I was really happy that I would have at least two weeks to meet some new people and know some kids at my new high school, because I hated to be the new girl. After imagining all the guys and girls fawning over me or wanting to be near me like usual, I began to think of the shop called 'DLG's auto shop' that I'd be running after school or during free time. _Yes, the auto shop I'd be running. _Just because I was a high maintnance type of girl doesn't mean I don't know my way around an engine. In fact I bet I knew more stuff than these country fools. They obviously were fools since my daddy could by them out and take down the old tattered 'Breaks' sign and replace it with a big electrical sign with daddy's little angel's face. _Me._

After a couple of nights in a few different hotels, fast food, and driving not stop for hours we finally pulled into a small white two story house. Mom had said it had two regular bedrooms with each their own bathroom. The movers helped us move a few mattresses into the bedrooms and had stated, "It's getting late out and we'll be back tomorrow to finish, but this should do ya." He finished while tipping his hat.

I ignored him and plopped down onto my mattress and proceeded to fall in to a blissful sleep. If only some idiots wouldn't be racing in the middle of the night there wouldn't be a problem with sleep. I tossed and turned all night and when I finally had risen I was in what looked like my new room but filled with furniture. I looked at the clock which read twelve twenty seven. I heard the commotion down stairs and let all of the events from the night before rush back to me. I decided to look through a few boxes and found some skinny jeans, knee high black boots, a dark blue sweater ( because it rained constantly) with a low cut that exposed my already too huge boobs, and acceriocres to match. One I finished getting dressed I brushed my perfect blonde hair that cascaded down my back in big waves.

When I was finished I thought I'd go check out the new auto shop. Thankfully my daddy had already employed some previous employees from the original company. I finally made to the last step with ease and caught my daddy's attain.

"Hey kiddo. Were you headed?"

"Oh, you know. I'm going to check out the auto shop. Meet some the employee. Get on good grounds. Stuff like that." At this I had my daddy's face glowing. There was nothing easier to get him to smile. All you have to do is mention 'Rosalie' and cars in the same sentence.

Before I knew it I was being wrapped into a big hug, "My sweet angel. Look at you so sophisticated and smart. Go on a head sweet pea. I got everything under control."

"Kay."I bleakly said while walking out the door and to my Porsche. I got lost several times even though this is a small town and all. When I finally got to the auto shop I could see a lot of guys moving around working on various cars or cleaning various tools. I pulled into the parking lot and many heads snapped up and snickered, while few whistled in approvment to my Barbie ego of a life.

I stepped out of the car and walked up to a group of guys. "Hi I'm Ro-" I was suddenly cut off by a tall guy with huge muscles that looked natural not worked at constantly. He had a cute kids face and probably a matching personality or so I thought before words spat out of his mouth.

"Save it. You'll waste my time. You're obviously new to town. Plus, you're probably new to an auto shop as well." He paused taking a breather. I thought about telling him who I was and who he was speaking to, after all I actually owned this shop of the dozens of shops my dad owns. He had gave to me because he thought I needed responsibility and he was ready to retire. Maybe I'll wait tell he's down talking and then I flip the switch on him and show him who's boss. This she be good embarrassment, possibly the highlight of my day. "So, go get your boyfriend and he can explain the problem more clearly and we won't waste time on finding the solution to the Bratz stolen convertible."

Finally he was done. Now, time for embarrassment. I glanced at the other guys standing around waiting for my response and then turned back to the guy with the attitude. "I bet you don't know what DLG stands for here at DLG's auto shop do you?" He looked at me all confused. "Don't worry I'll help you out. DLG stands for Daddy's Little Girl. You still don't get it do you? Let's start over to my introduction that was cut off earlier. Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale, daughter of Daniel Hale and I'm your boss. Ring a bell?" He looked at me in shock, but I continued. "Yeah, now were on the same page. Don't ever dis the Porsche. It has a seven horse power engine that purrs like a damn cat. By the way I don't have a boyfriend but now that you offered to take me out tomorrow let's call it a date. On to a simpler subject. I'd like for you to tune her. Can you handle that pretty boy and not one scratch?" He was now completely lost for words while his friends were laughing there asses off. I have to admit I couldn't help but stifle a laugh or to. I watched as pretty boy turned around and looked at the big bright bill board with my face on it.

While turning towards the auto shop offices I heard him say, "What date? I'm not going on a date with you."

"You bet you are, if you don't want to lose your job that is. Oh, I'm not one of those salad eating chicks so bring some cash 'cause your paying.

**A/n Thanks for reading you guys and check out my other story I'm working on called 'Settling down'**.** It's an Edward and Bella fanfic but with Edwards point of view. Btw I posted two different chapters for two different stories today. It's amazing.** **Check back Wednesday for more and add my to your alerts list...**


End file.
